


that one time we were awkward behind that van (you know, sharks?)

by cassiandameron



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows better than to argue with Chin when he’s wearing that tense expression. Chin who always carries a burning intensity that always leaves Danny feeling exhausted.</p><p>----</p><p>Takes place after episode three when Danny leaves to apply the aloe.</p><p>This is also my first H50 fic ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one time we were awkward behind that van (you know, sharks?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpooldragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/gifts).



> Takes place during Ep 3 season 3. 
> 
> Also, always assume all of my h50 fic is for carpooldragons.

Chin’s brow crinkles at the word _‘sharks’_ , looking at Danny carefully. He’s watching the exchange between Danny and Max with amusement, his worry still present. At least Danny was still snarking. That’s always a good sign.

When Danny escapes to apply the aloe in the privacy of an HPD van’s shadow, Chin follows.

“Let me help you with that.” Chin takes the tube before Danny can argue, though he doesn’t miss Danny’s arched eyebrow. He knows better than to argue with Chin when he’s wearing that tense expression. Chin who always carries a burning intensity that always leaves Danny feeling exhausted. He can’t begin to understand how it was to be such a solid, unmovable being, keeping ones rage and emotions in line. Danny has always been the type to have those flurries of emotions, constant and ever changing.

“I’m a grown man,” he complains though he still removes his shirt when Chin gives him a sharp, impatient look.

Chin turns Danny around, hidden in the shade of the van, wincing at the site of the scattered sun burns.

But he _is_ okay. Danny is okay.

“I can reach most of it.” Danny says, trying to avoid the silence.

“I got it, brah.” Chin carefully applies the cold gel onto warm skin, subtly checking for any wounds. Anything marking him as hurt. He’s not sure he could handle it- not so soon, another loved one hurt.

After coating Danny’s back, _twice_ , Chin turns him back around only to be faced with Danny staring at him with a strange expression.

“Chin?” Danny grabs for Chin’s wrist before he can pull away and cover Danny’s shoulders in more solution. “What’s up?”

Chin simply looks at him with that blunt expression and tense eyes, knowing better than to deny anything. Danny’s just as good a detective as the rest of them. Finally, Danny sighs gently, cupping Chin’s neck and shaking him lightly, reassuring.

“I’m fine babe. No chunks missing. Totally fine.”

Chin relaxes, bowing his head sheepishly as a smile blooms on his face. Of course Danny would know. Everyone could easily forget with that hundred-words-per-minute mouth of his and flailing hands that those eyes catch everything. It’s one of his favorite things about Danny. He could never really tell what was going on in his head. What was it that Danny saw?

“Shoo, let a man lick his wounds in peace.” Danny nudged him away, taking the aloe and smiling a small smile of his own. He sits against the bumper of the van and Chin joins him. He presses his shoulder against Danny’s, content, as Danny goes off on one of many McGarrett tirades.

_‘seriously, sharks!’_


End file.
